Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal determination apparatus, an optical projection apparatus and a signal determination method, and more particularly, a signal determination apparatus to determine a format of an input image signal, an optical projection apparatus including the signal determination apparatus, and a signal determination method to determine a format of an image signal input from an image data output apparatus.
Background Art
Conventionally, technologies to determine a format of input signal based on update-able determination condition data are known. However, conventional technologies may erroneously determine a format of input signal.